Generally open top vehicles or watercraft driving over long and short distances are not comfortable due to ineffective methods of directing ventilation to the lower body and foot-well areas, thereby cooling the same. While conventional ventilation devices including air conditioning are suited for their intended usage, none of these devices utilize means that are sized and designed to allow a sufficient airflow at higher speeds to the foot-well area to keep the driver and passengers cool below the waist.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a device that effectively receives and directs sufficient air to the foot-well area of an open top vehicle in a non-obtrusive, easy, and cost effective manner.